A Hybrid Love Story
by HorseloverHA
Summary: 1922:Avalon Winter's parents died a long time ago. Her best friend Marisa and her became vampires together. One evening, Avalon meets a few new friends. She also comes within a hair from death. A mysterious, charming gentleman called Niklaus has caught her eye; and saved her life. 2013:Avalon's been looking for Niklaus for almost 100 years. Now she's back in Mystic Falls;but is he?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'll never forget the day I met an Original vampire. Much less the day we became best friends, and lovers. Everyone who knows about them says that everyone in the Original family, the Mikaelsons, is heartless and cold. That they will kill you just for fun. That if you ever do anything that makes them upset, they will give you worse things than death. Ruthless torture, like being compelled to kill loved ones, and other terrible, painful things. I know this side of the Mikaelsons. I know the dangers of it. Contrary to what everyone else thinks, though, I believe that they all have a soft, caring side. I know that from experience. Even Niklaus, the sadistic hybrid and most feared of the family, has a soft side. I've seen it. I've fallen in love with it. It exists.

About April 9th, 1922 (The year Stefan met Klaus and Rebekah)

All day, I had been wandering around aimlessly, not sure what to do. My neighbor, who had been kind of watching over me since my parents had died a few months ago, had recommended going for walks. She was called Marisa Swigh, and she had lost her parents in a boat accident at my age, 18. She was 29 now, and was my best, and basically my only, friend. I told Marisa pretty much anything, since she was so kind, and always listened to her advice. Just how a friend should be.

One important thing I should let you know is that Marisa and I are both vampires. She was turned by her boyfriend, Chad, when she was 24. Last year, when I was 17, Marisa persuaded Chad to turn me. She wanted us to live together, forever. Best friends forever, quite literally. So now, back to my story.

I was tired, which now I'm assuming was the cause of my actions, as I walked towards the bar. It wasn't just a bar, but that was what it was known as. As I approached the door, a beautiful stained glass and oak door, I heard laughter. It made me smile, since the people inside sounded so cheerful. Smiles and laughter had surrounded me all day. Perhaps that was why I made a sharp turn, and a quick, reckless decision, and headed into the bar. It was around sunset, and people were beginning to come for dinner and a few glasses of wine afterwards.

As I walked in, a certain gentleman in a booth in the corner caught my eye. He was sitting at a table with a gorgeous blond girl, a very frightened looking older couple in their 40's, and a young man about my age. I walked by their table on my way to the area with the pool tables, trying to be inconspicuous. It was very unladylike to walk up to a stranger, much less talk to them. I wanted to be respectful, because if I wasn't, Marisa would give me a five hour lecture on manners. She would find out.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, and I spun around. It was the golden brown, or maybe more of a slightly ginger, haired man. He gave me a dazzling smile, and spoke with a soothing voice.

"This isn't the safest place for a darling like you, almost dark now. Please, enlighten me with your name, love." He spoke with a charming English accent. I was frozen, a little nervous. I didn't want to mess up. "It's okay, love. Come sit with us, little vampire." He said, sliding over. I gulped. _They were vampires too._

I sat down, frozen with anxiety, and he smiled at me. "I suppose I can introduce everyone. My name's Klaus, this is my younger sister Rebekah, our new friend Stefan, and these kind humans. We're delighted to have another one of our kind here." He used hand gestures as he mentioned people. The humans looked perfectly calm, so I knew that they were being compelled not to worry. I felt bad for them.

"And you might be…" Klaus trailed off, hoping for an answer. Well, he was very dazzlingly handsome, and seemed like enough of a gentleman. "Avalon Winters." I replied instantly, not giving myself the chance to hesitate any more. Maybe I could make some friends. What was the harm in that? I was a powerful vampire.

"Well, Avalon, you have such a lovely name. Please, stay with us for a while." Klaus said. "Yes, these humans are getting a little… drab." The vampire called Stefan said, smirking. I couldn't help but notice that his smirk was not nearly as powerful nor attractive as Klaus's.

The humans had been compelled to leave long ago. We had become bored with them. They weren't too interesting. Boring old folks.

Stefan, Rebekah, Klaus and I all talked until about midnight, until Stefan decided to go home. He said that he had so go do stuff, probably like chores. He seemed like he was always organized.

As we all said our goodbyes, I heard a scream. All of a sudden, glass shattered. My heart flip flopped into my stomach. Bullets were flying everywhere. One ended up in the wood a few inches away from my head. I turned to look at it. I don't know why. Suddenly, I came to realization. They were wooden bullets. Tonight, vampires were the target.

Stefan bolted, racing out of the door. He didn't even look my way. He didn't want to die, and I didn't blame him. Maybe I should leave, too.

Suddenly, I felt blinding pain. I looked down. There was a blossom of blood a few inches away from my heart. Klaus pushed Rebekah towards the exit, and after making sure she was safely out the door, ran back towards me. I could barely breathe now. I was suffocating. He lifted me up over his shoulders, then everything went black. The last thing I remembered was him saying, "It'll be okay, love. I promise."

The next morning

The first thing I was aware of was sunlight. Warmth on my eyelids, and it felt good. I took a breath, and then gasped. My chest exploded in pain. "Shhhh, don't move. You're not done healing yet, Avalon." I opened my eyes, after being confused by the unknown voice. I was engulfed in momentarily panic. It was the man from last night: Klaus. "Hi." I whispered, and he smiled and stroked my cheek. "Good morning, lovely. How are you feeling?" He said softly. His voice sounded like a sweet lullaby. _Was I drunk? _ What was I thinking? I never thought this kind of thing about guys. Especially ones I barely knew!

"Not very good." I croaked, and he quickly handed me a human girl's wrist. A pretty girl with black hair. "Drink up." He said, and I didn't waste any time. I needed blood; I couldn't finish healing without it. I tugged her wrist down towards my mouth, and slowly pierced the soft skin, beginning to suck the delicious liquid.

After a few minutes, the girl fell down, unconscious, so I stopped. "You don't have to let her live. You can finish, if you'd like." I shook my head, and slowly, carefully sat up. I wasn't a killer. I was not like Klaus.

"I was a human once. I don't want to think of myself as anything better than them. I'm not better." He just nodded, and reached for my hand. There was a short silence, and I used it to think about everything that was happening in the moment. Before I said anything, Klaus suddenly spoke. "It seems I've fallen in love with you, beautiful. What should we do about that?" I giggled automatically, feeling butterflies in my stomach. He gently kissed my hand, and I erupted in giggles again. Oh, brother.

"You know, for some evil thousand-year-old hybrid, you're awful sweet." He made a funny face at "sweet," but I knew it was true. I had barely spent any time with this man, and I already knew him better than anyone, and I had already done something very dangerous, very reckless. I had fallen in love with him.

Even the darkest of souls have some light. Some just don't see it.

So, how's that for an introduction? I have a few other stories, along with one on FictionPress under this same name, but I think this is gonna be my favorite! I'd REALLY appreciate it if this got even one review or follow or favorite or anything :) Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day (2013):

I groaned, trying to stop myself from falling asleep at the wheel of my expensive silver Porsche. I had been driving for a long time, and Mystic Falls, Virginia was now just a few miles away. So close.

I was driving from Washington, D.C., where I had been staying for the past few years. Being surrounded by politics was terrible, but I had gotten used to it. About time I had learned something, anyways.

I was on a straight track for memory lane.

Klaus had left me in 1923, almost a year after I met him. We had moved to Mystic Falls, his "hometown." We had been together for a while, and I was shocked when he told me he had to leave. The next day, he was gone. Along with his sister, Rebekah. I hadn't really talked to Stefan after the night we met.

The love of my life had just left for an unspoken reason. I was depressed for a few years, and had left Chad and Marisa behind to try and forget my past. It hadn't worked. Now, Chad was dead, from a stupid vampire hunter, and Marisa was trying to get revenge. We had terrible love lives. Well, and just plain terrible lives anyways.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the memories. Those days were over. I would find a place to live, or just stay if I didn't end up liking the modern Mystic Falls. I would make friends. It would be okay.

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. It was an old acquaintance, Parker Ride. "Hey, Parker. Tad busy at the moment." I said, staring at the road. "Listen close, Lonny. Your favorite hybrid was spotted in Mystic Falls. Oh, and Kol's dead. Along with Finn.

Jack learned about Klaus. Compelled a human called Matt about it, since he knew about everything. He'd been looking to cure the curse, Klaus, then was trying to stop the Salvatores, a fresh doppelgänger, and a few friends from finding the cure. Silas is raised. I've got to go. Be careful. Silas is ruthless, and your hybrid is wanting vengeance for his brothers' deaths. Good luck." With that said, Parker hung up on me. He always acted rushed, and talked like this. Awkwardly confusing.

A sign to my right caught my eye. It read, "Welcome to Mystic Falls. Founded in 1859." I snorted. So they had amazingly durable wooden signs. It still had that awkward dark streak across the W.

I kept driving, staring at all the new, interesting buildings. I tried to remember all the important seeming places, like the local high school. You never know, might be useful.

I soon came across the Mystic Grill. It hadn't changed. I smiled, remembering good times at the restaurant.

"C'mon, love. You're a vampire. You've got to try at least slightly potent alcohol eventually. It's fantastic. Come on, Av," Nik begged, and I sighed. "The bartender won't let me. I'm eternally underaged. Forever eighteen. You know that."

Nik just chuckled, obviously very amused. "Sweetheart, you need to start using compulsion. When's the last time you compelled someone? That time you accidentally killed someone's kid? You know, that last time you drank from a human instead of your blood bags?" I bit my lip, remembering the small child I had accidentally killed. I still felt terrible. Well, alcohol was supposed to cheer you up, right?

I told the bartender to get me some vodka, as Nik had suggested.

Oh, that had been one hell of a night. I had ended up getting drunk, and Nik had made fun of me every chance he could get.

God, what was with my reminiscing mind today? It really is memory lane here, I guess.

I parked, then slowly got out, surveying the area. Nobody was paying attention. Well, not the few people wandering around.

I locked my car, and then walked into the grill.

As I walked towards an empty table by the window, I looked around. The restaurant was incredibly furnished, although there was a little too much wood for my taste. Could be dangerous.

I sat down and started reading over the menu. Spaghetti and meatballs. Hot dog with chips. Hamburger with French fries. So many choices.

I was reading the menu when I sensed a presence. My eyes darted up and my menu dropped. I froze in pure shock. "Stefan." He smiled at me, and sat down in the chair across me. "Avalon. How are you doing lately? Long time, no see." I gasped, searching for words. "Eh, not too bad. Not too good, either, I suppose." Stefan chuckled. "What? Thought I was dead?" Stefan asked, and I nodded quickly. This could be an excuse, to cover up my fear. "Well you thought wrong. I came back a long time ago. So did my brother Damon. Remember him?"

"Yep. He still a jerk?" Stefan shrugged. "Not as bad… He's in love with the new doppelgänger, Elena. She's mine, though." I laughed, feeling sorry for my friend. The Katherine affair all over again. Parker had left that out.

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" He asked, looking strangely suspicious. I gave him a curious look. "Why do you want to know?" After I said it, I realized how suspicious I sounded.

"Listen, does this have anything to do with Klaus?" Stefan said cautiously. My eyes widened, and I stood up. Stefan pulled out a stake, and I glared at him. "You'd really stake me, Stefan?" I asked, with a shaky breath.

"Let's take this outside." He said, and led me towards the empty alley. "So, what do you know about Klaus? Are you helping him?" I was worried. Klaus had always said I was a bad liar, that I was too pure to lie. I wanted to help Klaus. I knew what was happening. I could help him. If I got out of here alive.

"No, no, and no. I'm not going to tell you anything." I said, trying to be brave. Stefan pushed me against the wall, digging the stake into my stomach. "Sorry, Avalon," He said, then everything went black.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my wrists and ankles were bound with vervain soaked ropes. A painful experience. I groaned. "You slept the whole rest of the day, and the night. Good morning." A voice said, and my eyes flew open. A handsome dark haired guy was standing there in front of me, next to Stefan, and a girl who must be Elena. I knew that because I had seen a picture of Katarina, as Nik had called her. Elena looked just like her, but with straight hair.

"Ugh. Damon, I'm guessing?" I said, my voice weak. The dark haired guy nodded. So that was what Damon Salvatore looked like. Not bad. Actually, pretty good. Nowhere near as good as my Nik, though.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. What's there to tell, anyways? I just found out that Nik is here. Or at least he was. A friend passing through asked around, right before I arrived. Geez, Mystic Falls doesn't seem all that great right now… You know, you ruined my experience coming back here, Stefan."

He sighed, looking incredibly tired. "Well, I know you're not too good of a liar, so I guess you can go now." My eyes widened.

I perked up at that. "Seriously? Just like that?" He nodded. "That was easy. Now, someone care to help me with these ropes?" I said, trying to keep a light tone so I wouldn't make them angry.

Damon untied me, giving me a not-so-secret wink, and then I sped away, hoping to make up lost time. I hoped Niklaus was still in Mystic Falls. Boy, I really did.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry I haven't updated in forever. My mom's best friend's dad died. My second best friend moved, and another close friend is going to move in a few weeks… So my life kinda sucks right now.

Then, I found out that my chapter 3 had mysteriously not saved… so I had to redo it.

This is the next day, by the way.

As I drove around town, trying to find Niklaus, I listened to a playlist I had made of my favorite bands, Pierce The Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, and 30 Seconds To Mars. Those bands had…sang… me out of ending my pointless vampire life. I had thought that if I couldn't live with Nik, I couldn't live at all. Hell, I still felt like that.

Currently, the song Bulletproof Love, by Pierce The Veil, was playing. Some of my favorite lyrics were from that song. _My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me. I wanna hold your wrist so tight, I'm gonna break my wrist._ Most music these days can't even compare to this amazingness. This song always reminded me somehow of Nik and I. He was the only one who could hurt me, and I never thought he would. In the end, he did, though.

I sang along as I drove towards Niklaus's favorite place: the woods. Maybe I'd be able to figure out where he is if I'm where he thinks best. Or at least where he used to.

Once I reached a pullout, I drove into it and parked. As I got out, I quickly pocketed my phone, headphones, and keys, and then walked into the green forest.

I had always loved the way the woods smelled; natural. It was as close to pure as I could get. Modern life got aggravating sometimes.

I walked for about 10 minutes, and then slid down a tree to think. _Where would Niklaus be if he were here? What would he do in Mystic Falls?_

I had my favorite music playing in the background, and my true love on my mind. It could be better though. _He could be here. It could be way better. _

Soon, I became restless. I stood up, pacing. He had been seen passing through the town. He was probably going to find and kill the people who had killed Kol and Finn.

Now, I was thinking about Nik's brothers. Nik had been afraid of his youngest brother, Kol, because Kol could lash out. He had anger issues. He was awkwardly bipolar. He could snap, and kill an entire town because of some small problem. Kol was insane, in other words. Nik had said he was an emotionless maniac. He could run on pure rage.

I shook my head, and then started walking towards my car. It was no use; I'd have to get the information out of Stefan, Damon, or even the doppelgänger.

Niklaus's POV

I couldn't find her. I had been fresh on her trail until I had gotten caught up in everything. Now, she was probably gone. Unless she knew I was here. But even if she knew, would she stay? Would she look for me? Would she give up if she couldn't succeed right away? _What if she's here? What if she's looking for me right now? Where would she be?_

I groaned. This was impossible. It would be useless compelling or asking anyone about her. She had always kept hidden from the world. She was invisible to everyone. I was the only one who saw her there. _So why is it I can't find her now?_ I figured if you had loved someone, been so close with someone, you'd be able to find them. I had known falling in love was a bad idea. Then, even a worse idea when I fell apart because I had to leave her. Now, I was feeling that pain all over again. Love can be an evil, painful thing.

I eventually gave up, driving back home. The giving up wasn't permanent, obviously, but I was tired. If tired was possible for a thousand year old hybrid. I just want my girl back. It seems like things should be easier; I'm practically the most powerful creature, no, monster, of all time. With a few exceptions, of course. One of them being Avalon Winters.

As I walked into the house, slamming the door angrily behind me, I heard a shout. "God, Nik, seriously? If you break a door from slamming it one more time… I swear…" Rebekah shouted, walking into the hallway to glare at me with her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on, Rekebah. Like you haven't done it a few times. So, how are you, my dear sister?" I said, giving her a smile almost no one ever knew existed.

She shrugged, making a face. "Ugh. Bored, very bored," she said, then spun around and went up the stairs to her room. My family, or what's left of it at least, is not very social towards each other.

"Bekah! Is Elijah here?" I asked, and she paused in her doorway. "No. He's out. Don't ask me where or why; I don't have a clue. Gosh, you don't have to be so grumpy."

I groaned, and went back out. I drove straight to my forest, the best place to think.

Avalon's POV

I was frustrated. How hard could it be to find an Original, much less an Original hybrid? I had decided on asking, or compelling actually, a few humans. None of them had even recognized the name Niklaus Mikaelson.

I somehow ended up driving back to the grill. Where Damon just happened to be, drinking his butt off. I sat down on the bar stool next to him, as he barely gave me a glance. "Coming back, eh? I guess being around an evil hybrid Original makes you brave," he said, smirking. I laughed, knowing it was true. If I could get Niklaus Mikaelson to give in, I could get anyone to give in. He had been cold as stone before I had loved him. Well, more like before he loved me.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?" I asked, taking a huge risk revealing my reason for being in Mystic Falls.

Damon laughed, for a pretty long time, after I said that. Between laughs, he choked out words. "You…Think…I'd…Tell…You?"

I sighed. Well, it was worth a shot, right?

"Well, you seemed like a nice person," I said, trying to charm him. I could tell I was playing his game. He was usually the one doing the sweet talk.

"Well, you seem to be lying. Sorry. Do I need to leave, or can we talk about things not having to do with your psychopath boyfriend?" Damon said genuinely. He wanted me to be his friend. _Cute. _Well, he does seem cool. Like one of those guy best friends maybe… I shook my head, trying not to get distracted.

"Sorry, I'm on a mission. Rain check maybe?" I said, shrugging. He nodded slowly, and then turned to go back to his drink, not saying any more. I ordered to-go, a burger, fries, and a soda, then left.

I went back to the woods, eventually, after hopelessly driving around. As I pulled into the pullout, I saw another car there. A sleek black sports car rested in the spot in front of mine, barely leaving enough room for me. As I got out, I felt a strange sensation. I rushed into the woods, then suddenly stopped in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat. My heart froze. My eyes widened. I trembled lightly, tears forming in my eyes. _Is this a dream?_

In front of me, sat Nik. He must had heard me, because a second later, I was in his warm arms. Where I had needed to be the past years. I breathed, again, as his stubbly chin brushed my forehead, and he kissed me. He kissed me with his perfect pink lips, always so ripe with color. In that moment, I felt safe. _So safe. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Nik, Nik, oh Nik," I whispered, staring into his eyes. His eyes were glassy, staring back into mine. I never wanted to move. I could live like this forever.

"I know, darling. I know. Shhh," he said, trying to calm me down. He began rubbing circles in my back, and whispered to me. Eventually, I calmed down enough that I could breathe properly.

"I-I've been looking for you… so long…" He cut me off giving me a short, sweet kiss, then hushed me. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay. We're together again."

I nodded, and allowed him to lead me back to the pullout. I was too shaken to really function on my opened the passenger door to his car and helped me in, then walked around the other side and got in, closing the door. "I'll have someone get your car and take it to my place. Don't worry," he said, driving off. I pulled my knees up to my chest and let a few tears out. _Would everything be okay now?_

Eventually, the car pulled into a dirt driveway, and then eventually, we came to a mansion. It was beautifully classic, with white columns and lots of gold everywhere. My lover was rich. Being powerful has its perk, that's for sure.

He parked, and then quickly ran over to open my door for me. "This is where I live. Elijah and Rebekah do to. Looks like it's only Rebekah who's home right now," he said, pointing to car on the other side of the driveway.

He opened the door and led me into the house while I looked around. Just like the outside, there was a lot of gorgeous white and gold architecture. It seemed very fancy, so I made sure to be careful with the furniture.

As he was closing the door, Rebekah suddenly appeared. My smile faded as soon as I saw Rebekah's expression.

"Nik! Run! Now! Take her, too! Go! They fou-" She screamed, then suddenly was pulled back into a room, getting cut off.

I gasped. "What's going on?" I breathed, looking up at him. His eyes were huge. "I don't know, love. Go out to the car," he commanded, but I refused. "No. I'm not letting you go."

"Now!" He shouted, opening the door again and pushing me outside. Before he could close the door, though, he fell to the ground with a gasp. A wooden arrow stuck out of his bleeding chest. I screamed.

Racing inside, I pushed Nik's body outside and closed the door, after pulling out the arrow. I carried it at my side as I crept around the house. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down quickly. I had been hit by one of the arrows. _Where was the shooter though? _

I frantically looked around, scanning the room twice. _Nothing._

I leapt up the stairs with vampire speed, whizzing into Niklaus' room. I slipped inside, locking the door behind me. At least a lock would slow someone down long enough for me to run. The only way out was the second story window, right by the driveway. _Perfect._I could get Nik on the way out.

I went through Nik's stuff, looking for any decent weapon. I finally found a stake, after a minute of searching. I put the stake in my back pocket, and froze when I heard a noise. "Who's in there?" an unfamiliar voice called out from right outside the door. I gulped nervously.

I slowly backed into the corner, with the stake in one hand and the arrow in the other. The door flew open, and a body came towards me. Without thinking, I slid to the left, charging out the door and down the stairs. When I was at the bottom, I ran around the corner, crashing into someone. As I scrambled to get up, the person who had attacked me upstairs came to stand behind me. So they were a team.

"Good evening, gorgeous." The runner said, smirking. I gritted my teeth, trying to catch my breath. "Get your filthy hands off me!" I snarled, pushing the man away, sprinting around the back of the house to the secret back exit. I rushed out, running around the side of the house. There was a sudden screech, as I saw a figure put Niklaus in the back of a vehicle, then sped away. I ran after it, but wasn't able to catch it.


	5. Chapter 5

After I returned to the mansion, I found Rebekah crying on the couch. She was downing alcohol faster than she should. Not even Niklaus drank that much that quickly. I knew that she had seen them take Nik. It was obvious in the pain on her face. I knew that she had always been the closest to Nik. She probably felt bad that she hadn't been able to do anything, or stop them, or even run after them. But there wasn't anything she could've done, since she had been hurt pretty bad.

"I'm so sorry."

I spun around, staring at her with sympathy and shaking my head lightly. She was wrong. "No, it's not your fault," I sighed, closing my eyes. "We have to get him back." I added, trying to prevent myself from crying. A nearly indestructible 1,000 year old vampire broken down and sobbing isn't the best thing to see when trying to stay strong. If Rebekah was crying over something, that something was definitely worth crying over. It was a big deal, but far from her fault.

Rebekah mumbled an agreement, setting down the bottle, then said, "They probably staked him and put him in a coffin. It can't be that hard to find a coffin."

I think she was saying that more to comfort herself than to help us find him. Her logic didn't make any sense at all. The coffin wouldn't help us at all. It could even help them; it would probably be easier to carry around a body with a coffin.

"Maybe," I assured her, trying to make her feel better. "We need to find Elijah."

She nodded miserably, going back to her drink. "I don't know where he is, though," she complained, looking up at me helplessly. Tears pricked my eyes, forcing me to blink rapidly until I calmed down a little bit. In a few moments, I was basically back to normal.  
Without Elijah, I wasn't so sure we would find Nik.

"That's okay. He'll come back," I told her confidently, then slowly walked upstairs to Nik's room to rest. It was just after 6pm, but I decided to get ready for bed. When I opened the door, I stumbled, gasping. Then, the tears returned, streaming down my cheeks.

I could faintly smell him. In the room, on the bed, his clothes especially. Everywhere. It was like he never left.

I let out a few stifled sobs, trying to take slow breaths. I couldn't freak out like this every time I thought about him. We would never find him then. I would need to stay calm.

It was heart-wrenching, but the smell was... strangely comforting. I opened the bathroom door, deciding to take a quick shower first. I was sweaty and When I walked in, I noticed that I didn't have the right shampoo or conditioner, so I walked downstairs, seeing Rebekah in the same spot as before.

"Rebekah, could I use some of your shampoo and conditioner?" I asked softly, and she nodded. I thanked her, then made a snap decision, taking an unopened bottle of alcohol sitting on the table. I took a gulp, then walked back to the bathroom, sipping a little the entire way. I set it down on the bedside table after one last sip. It was strong. It had to be.

As soon as I finished showering, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the bedroom. I opened Nik's closet, taking a plaid shirt out. I dressed in the same undergarments and pants, buttoning up the shirt. Then, I took Nik's comb and ran it through my hair until the tangles disappeared. Then, I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

I drank a little more of the alcohol, after propping myself up against pillows. I didn't know what it was, seeing as it didn't have a label, but it worked. I felt myself drifting away already, after only a few gulps. I was becoming numb. I couldn't feel it as much as before. It didn't hurt as much.

The amount of alcohol needed to get a vampire drunk like this was a lot more than needed for a human, so I ended up drinking the whole bottle, then threw it away. I quickly brushed my teeth then walked back to the bed. Then, I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

Soon, I realized that I was not going to get any sleep that night. I tossed and turned constantly. I was restless.

I couldn't stop worrying about Nik. I just really hoped that they didn't have a white oak stake: the one thing that could permanently kill an Original. If they did, well, things wouldn't go to well.


	6. Author's Note (please read)

So, I have decided to pick back up on this story! I was really busy with school, and kind of forgot about this story. I feel really bad about that now. Sorry to all of the people who have read this and expected me to keep updating. I started a new story and forgot all about this one. A few days ago, I found this story, and decided I liked what I had written, so decided to write some more of it since I left off with a total cliffhanger...

I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story, or even where I want to, yet. Wherever this story ends up going, though, I hope you like it. If not, or if you have a suggestion, let me know in a review

I fixed this story up a bit and put it on Wattpad very recently, and it is a little better written there, but I might end up making it so that they are identical. They're close enough, though, so you're not missing anything :)

Well, thanks to anyone who still cares about my story after so long. There are like 600 views, which is awesome! I hope you like my story! A chew chapter will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry it's so short, I wanted to publish another chapter today and this was as far as I could get.

Enjoy! :)

I wake up to harsh sunlight streaming in the window. Grunting, I roll over. My head starts to throb as I sit up, squinting my eyes. Ugh. A hangover. Just great.

I roll out of bed, and start to fall onto the floor. My vampire reflexes stop me, and I slowly stand up. I walk over to the window, out of habit. My car is parked in the driveway, next to Nik's, Rebekah's, and what must be Elijah's. So Nik's hybrids still obey his wishes when he's gone.

I look away, then decide to go get my clothes from my car. I open the window, crouching down on the windowsill. Then, I jump, landing quickly on the gravel. It takes a few seconds for my body to heal itself from the minor wounds, probably a broken or sprained bone or two. Then, I walk to my car, opening the door and jerking out my bags. With one in each hand, I jump onto the windowsill of the first story room under Nik's room, then jump up to his room. Once I'm inside, I close the window and pull out a shirt, pants, undergarments, socks, and shoes.

I dress in a maroon v neck and black skinny jeans, with black combat boots. I quickly get ready in the bathroom, putting my hair in a high ponytail. Then, I go downstairs. Elijah is sitting in a chair across from the couch, where Rebekah is, talking calmly to her.

"Good morning, Avalon," Elijah greets, and I nod politely, going into the kitchen. I grab a blood bag and tear into it, draining it in seconds. Then, I walk back to the living room, taking a seat next to Rebekah.

"Any plans?" I wonder, and Elijah shrugs hopelessly.

"All we know is that they weren't genuine hunters, and that they probably have to do with Silas," Elijah states, and I nod, gulping.

Silas. I should've known. They couldn't have followed me, though, right? It's impossible. I covered my tracks.

I suddenly know what to do, pulling out my phone and walking into the kitchen. "Excuse me for a second," I say, then dial Parker's number.

"Hey! How's it going? You find Mr. Hybrid?" Parker asks cheerfully, and I sigh, sitting on the floor with my back against cabinets.

"Not good. I found him..." I start, getting interrupted by Parker.

"That's great, though!"

"He... He was kidnapped. Elijah and Rebekah are here, and Elijah thinks it's a non-hunter that has to do with Silas," I explain to my current best friend, besides Marisa of course. Parker's been there for me a lot recently. We've gotten pretty close.

"Oh..." Parker responds, shocked. "Sorry," he mumbles, feeling bad for sounding so happy earlier.

"It's not your fault. Just... Would you be able to come?"

"Yeah, of course, I'm only about half an hour away right now. I'll be there soon," he says, then the phone line clicks, signaling that he hung up. I put my phone away and walk back into the room.

"My friend Parker is coming to help. He knows... Stuff... About Silas," I tell then, sitting back down on the couch.

"Okay," Elijah says slowly, nodding seriously. "When?"

"About half an hour."

"What about you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug at Elijah's question. "What do you mean?"

"What do you know about Silas?"

I sigh, fishing for an explanation. I need to tell them. It could help us get Nik back.

"Well, actually, a pretty good amount," I start, leaning back and relaxing before continuing. "A while back, a few of Silas' witch friends came to me saying that Silas had a request for me. That since I wasn't attached to anyone at the time, because it was after my best friend left, I was strong, independent, and smart, so I was a perfect candidate for his job.

I wasn't that knowledgable about Silas then, so I said 'sure.' I met with them, and they said that he wanted me to find-and kill- anyone who came close to discovering his secret about the cure, which isn't exactly a secret anymore I guess. I was supposed to kill any very interested vampire, witch, or werewolf, and kill as many hunters as I could.

I didn't know what it did to you if you killed a hunter, so I went and found a vampire hunter. One of the five. A witch was following him discretely at the time, trying to find a way to kill him, and knew I was working for Silas' group, so she put a spell on me without me knowing. It made it so that if I ever killed a hunter, it would make Silas suffer the consequences.

Right after she was finished- I still didn't know she was there- I killed the hunter."

I wait a while before continuing, taking in their shocked expressions.

"I hurt Silas, I weakened him, and for that, he hates me now. He wants me to suffer as much as I made him suffer."

Rebekah and Elijah gasp, terror filling their faces. "Oh my God," Rebekah breathes, glancing at Elijah. He just looks mortified.

"So you think that's why someone took Nik," Elijah confirms, and I nod stiffly.

"Yes."


End file.
